Empire
by Saints
Summary: They will meet again, she was sure of it. Song fic based on Empire by Shakira. Welcome all feedbacks!


Songfic based on Empire by Shakira.

I don't owe the song nor the anime/manga... but I felt a link between them :)

* * *

Mayura was calm as the gates open.

_**Take off all of your skin**__**  
**__**And brave when you are free**__**  
**__**Shake off all of your sins**__**  
**__**And give them to me**__**  
**__**Close up, lemme back yeah**__**  
**__**I wanna be yours, wanna be your, hero**__**  
**__**And my heart beats**_

Her father was unable to hold his happiness; his dear only daughter was graduating against all odds from college. Of course she wasn't a doctor or a lawyer, that was too much to ask, but he was the happiest since her birth nonetheless, although surprise with her choice photography wasn't exactly something he consider a career. But her she was, and he wasn't going to miss this triumph.

"Mayura-chan looks good!" A neighbor congratulated him one day at the market. He could only look at the little darling, who wasn't so little at 23. She indeed looked happy, happy with a secret.

_**Like the empires of the world unite**__**  
**__**We are alive**__**  
**_

She was reckless, her boss yelled at her more than once. Of course that was like her lucky charm, since after each one of his speeches, she would made first page and created a revolution.

_**And the stars make love to the universe**_

Her writing was passionate, was something her first husband, a French journalist she met during a conference always told her after reading firt hand her articles.

_**You're my wild fire every single night**__**  
**__**We are alive**_

Just like her pictures, her second husband had added, an American reporter she help in the field.

_**And the stars make love to the universe**__**  
**__**And you touch me**_

Love was a crazy something during chaotic times, the third man in her live, a 1 year younger Red Cross Japanese doctor, the one she never married, had whispered one night to her ear.

_**And I'm like .. and I'm like ... and I'm like ... Oooh! and I'm like**__**  
**_

Specially with someone as chaotic as her, she whispered back but he was already sleep.

_**I will follow you down wherever you go**__**  
**__**I, I'm baby I'm bound to you and do you know?**__**  
**__**Closer, pull me in tight**__**  
**__**I wanna be yours, wanna be your, hero**__**  
**__**And my heart beats**__  
_  
Every time she came back, Papa would be waiting for her at the airport with the biggest sign, a bouquet of flowers, candies and a big stuffed toy to add to her already ridiculous collection.

Home wasn't home without him, she think while taking in the landscape during the taxi ride.

The old man had put a big fight, but the deasese was too advance. Her third cousin, funny enough her closest relative, had wrote her every day since coming to live at the shrine.

He keep working until the last day, she metioned between a sip of tea and a bit to the home made dumplings, he wanted you to be proud of him.

The shrine felt like the cage it was, so it was no surprise when she gave the place to her cousin. The lovely woman was a few years younger, married and soon to be a mom.

Give her my room, was the only condition she stated, she can keep all the toys.

That was the last time she set foot on her homeland.

_**Like the empires of the world unite**__**  
**__**We are alive**__**  
**_

She wasn't a soldier, but she was a warrior and a hero, or so they told her.

_**And the stars make love to the universe**__**  
**__**You're my wild fire every single night**__**  
**__**We are alive**__**  
**_

Thanks to her articles the battlefields felt real, closer and with a meaning. Her pictures were overwhelming, her words breathtaken, that had made her a warrior. But it was her love for life, all lifes alike, which had made her a hero.

_**And the stars make love to the universe**__**  
**__**And you touch me**__**  
**_

Life is hard, and get to live another day is a victor in itself. Each day is battle and today is no different, someone told her.

_**And I'm like ... and I'm like ... and I'm like**__**  
**__**We are alive .. and I'm like ... we are alive**_**  
**

Many ask for blessings, pray to gods and saints, carried amulets for protection and luck.. She started to pray no longer after. Funny, she smile each day, was praying wasn't her thing. Kissing the silver trinket around her neck she left for work.

_**I'm just gonna raise my head**__**  
**__**Welcome to the final end**__**  
**__**And I'm gonna fall**__**  
**__**I'm just gonna raise my head**__**  
**__**And hold you close**__**  
**_

Do you know when you are death? The second must stunning woman she had ever meet so far asked her.

She smile at her as others joined them.

Somehow, she was calm as the gates open.

_**Like the empires of the world unite**__**  
**__**we are alive**__**  
**_

The Allfather, his blood brother and older son next to him, lead the welcome party to the banquet

_**And the stars make love to the universe**__**  
**_

Welcoming all newcomers with food, drink and a somehow a well-deserved explanation, people will mix and meet.

It was at this point that a somehow familiar face seems to approach.

_**You're my wild fire every single night**__**  
**__**We are alive**_

Her hair was short cut, a few gray strays making way in the bubble gum pink hair. She was a bit older, a bit taller, a bit mature. Her eyes held a happiness he had missed for so long.

_**And the stars make love to the universe**__**  
**_  
Hello stranger, were her first words.

He smiled and held her hand in his, hello, he whispered as his family came to join them.

_**And you touch me**_

Would we meet again, was her only question after he explained her everything, breaking her soul.

I don't know, was his honest answer as he start to vanish in the dim light.

We will, was her

_**And I'm like .. and I'm like ... and I'm like**__**  
**__**Oooh! And I'm like .. Oooh! And I'm like .. Oooh! And I'm like .. Oooh!**_


End file.
